


TO JEDNO IMIĘ

by nancythewitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Feels, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Oneshot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch





	TO JEDNO IMIĘ

Cas błądził pomiędzy drzewami w pobliskim lesie. Jego eleganckie buty stąpały lekko po nierównym gruncie. Była późna noc, środek lata.  
Brunet wpatrywał się tępym wzrokiem przed siebie, nie zważając w ogóle dokąd zmierzał. Duże, silne dłonie zaciskał w pięści tak, że pobielały mu knykcie. Mimo tego nie czuł fizycznego bólu. Był przecież aniołem. Był silny. Był odporny na boleści.  
A przynajmniej na taki ich rodzaj.  
Anioł był smutny. Mimo przebytych kilometrów nie odczuwał zmęczenia, które, jak sądził, powinno nadejść i ukoić jego zmysły. Myśli o jednej osobie zatruwały mu rozum i rozrywały serce na małe cząstki. Czy aby na pewno nie był słaby?  
Castiel poczuł to pierwszy raz, gdy poznał Deana. Otrzymał misję, miał wyciągnąć blondyna spomiędzy Piekielnych Czeluści i odbudować jego ciało kawałek po kawałku. Udało mu się. Ale w zamian za to musiał zniszczyć swoje serce.  
Cas nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego siostra Anna podziwiała ludzi. Zmuszony był wysłuchiwać jej słów na temat ich doskonałości, oddaniu i odwadze. Często kazał siostrze odpuścić, ale prawda była taka, że zazdrościł jej tej wiedzy. On sam nigdy nie miał bliższego kontaktu z człowiekiem. W tamtym momencie nie wiedział, że przez swoją chęć poznania ludzkości zapłaci tak wysoką cenę.  
Dean zniszczył w nim barierę, która odgradzała jego duszę od uczuć. Castiel podczas pobytu w Niebie był maszyną nastawioną na wykonywanie poleceń, a na Ziemi? Czym stał się przez jednego, bezwartościowego człowieka? Kim stał się dla niego ten człowiek?  
Cas zapadał się w Deanie tak samo szybko, jak zapadało się jego serce. Patrząc w zielone tęczówki blondyna widział swój własny smutek. Obdarzył człowieka miłością, ale sam jej nie otrzymał.  
Dean wiedział o wszystkim. I to chyba najbardziej bolało Casa – obojętność w jego oczach, które kiedyś stały się jego własnym niebem. Czy to możliwe, że niebo może zamienić się w piekło?  
Codziennie patrzył na Deana w ten sam sposób. Codziennie walczył sam ze sobą, żeby go nie dotknąć. Codziennie przepraszał go za swoje uczucia.  
Oddał dla niego wszystko. Sprzeciwił się swoim braciom i siostrom, swojemu Ojcu – wszystko dla jednej nic nieznaczącej jednostki. I co otrzymał w zamian? Nieistniejący ból w okolicach serca i strzępki wspomnień, które wywoływały łzy na jego twarzy.  
Lecz teraz, chodząc po pustym cichym lesie, nie płakał. Czuł się tu dobrze. A przynajmniej odrobinę lepiej niż gdziekolwiek indziej. To miejsce przypominało jego samego – było smutne, ciemne i samotne. Mógłby zacząć krzyczeć, a nikt by go nie usłyszał. Ale nie zrobił tego. Nie, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedyne słowo, które wydostałoby się z jego ust, to imię, które sprawiło, że pierwszy raz zaniemówił.


End file.
